Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Multi-crossover, with A Nightmare On Elm Street and many other franchises involved, hence the Misc X-Overs. Freddy, as of late, is in the mood to go after some different targets than his usual Elm Street teenagers, so he makes an orb which gives him access to various fictional universes outside of his own. Which ones of his new targets will survive, and which ones will die?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow horror fans! I've written many a fanfic before, and now my latest one is going to be centered around my favorite boogeyman and cinema's # 1 nightmare, namely the one and only Freddy Krueger! In this story, which is a multi-chapter, multi-crossover fanfic, I'm having it so that Freddy travels from one universe to another, attacking one new victim after another, due to how he's gotten to be in mood to have a little variety in his diet, the way he's been going after teenagers for so damn long.

As such, and because his intended victims aren't ready for him, you can tell they're in a lot of danger and that it's open season on them. Who will survive their encounters with Freddy and who will be killed? Hey, you know how it is. There's only one way to find out. Read this story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

Part of what spurred me to make this story was various comic book spin offs of the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" franchise. Some were published by Avatar Press, while others were published by Wildstorm. Either series is quite good, and if you like Freddy Krueger and haven't read those comic books, I would advise you to.

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises, whether it's Freddy or any of the ones in different universes he's going after.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 1-Freddy's Special New Orb

In dreamland, specifically in a scary, dreamworld version of a dark, nasty boiler room, there sat an extremely intimidating, terrifying and menacing figure. On the throne of that boiler room sat the one and only Freddy Krueger. He was well known for being a dream demon of a Springwood slasher by this point, and he had claimed the life of many a victim. He was much dreaded, and liked this a lot, but something odd was going on with him right now. Something he never thought would come to happen.

Freddy, strangely enough, was feeling like he wanted a little bit of versatility with who he targeted. See, he enjoyed slashing up and torturing teenagers and all, but he was lately feeling as if he wanted some other kinds of victims to go with the teen ones. "And yet where the hell am I gonna fucking find them?" Freddy asked himself out loud. "I mean, the adults of Elm Street are too brave and smart to believe in, much less fear, me, and there aren't any other targets outside of normal humans in this world who I can attack."

He sighed and got up out of his throne, walking about his dreamland boiler room while at the same time going: "Dammit! There's got to be some way to access some other kinds of victim targets! I'll still go after teenagers, obviously, but shit, am I ever in the motherfucking mood for some major league variety. If only there were some way to get it…WAIT A SECOND!" One hell of an idea hit him all of a sudden. He could do literally whatever the fuck he wanted when in dreamland. He was all powerful there. "So," Freddy said, "why don't I just create myself a way to travel from this universe to other ones! I mean, there are plenty of fictional universes made by certain people in this one! There are plenty of characters in those same universes! And there's a lot of variations of said universes and said characters! So how about I attack THEM?!"

He cackled and then said: "Shit, I should have fucking thought of this before! I'll just make a nice old orb for myself, then, and said orb will allow me to enter into any other universe I want and stay for as long as I please, as well as go back to my own, original one right into the dreamland I rule whenever the hell I please!" He did just that, forming the orb so he had access to every possible universe of fiction there was, and after he was done, along with making it so it had limitless power, could be used anytime and was unable to do anything in anyone's hands but his own, he gleefully held it in his hands, looking at his new set of numerous doorways.

"It's finished." he leered. "And man, am I excited about the new victims I'll attack. I just don't know which ones to fucking start with, really. Guess I'll have to look at each universe and decide who the hell I'm in the mood to terrorize, torture and terminate, huh?" He looked about and had trouble deciding which universe would be best to begin with while making the orb show them to him, and he said: "Hmmm…this isn't working so well. I know! I'll just have the orb play a little game of spin the wheel! Whatever it decides would be the best choice for what target in a different universe I terrorize, I'll go along with! After I'm done with that target, I'll repeat much the same thing, and on, and on! Truly, this is the ideal way to do this!"

He manipulated the orb so it would work that way every time he needed it to, and said: "All right, orb! Show me which universe would be best to enter right now and which dreaming target would be perfect for me to attack!" The orb obeyed his command, scanning each one of the various universes it granted Freddy access to whenever he wished, and after a bit, it showed him both which universe he should enter at the moment and which of the ones sleeping in it was the most superb of potential kills for him. Freddy grinned evilly as he saw what was presented to him, and he said: "Well, now. It would seem I'm headed for the Marvel Comics universe, and to be specific, into the dream of Iron Man."

Freddy then got ready to enter through his orb into IM's dream, and said as he prepared to do so: "It's funny the first one of my new victims should be a superhero, seeing as how one of my teenage victims in my own universe's dreamland was a comic book fan who I pulled that big time irony of a Super Freddy paper shredding trick on. Now I'm going to kill me an actual comic book superhero. How about that? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" As his laughter continued, and it did last for some time, by the way, he entered through the portal created by the orb so that he got out of his own dreamland and into the dreamland of the Marvel Universe that was currently fully accessible thanks to Tony Stark dreaming.

And of course, as he would do invariably, he left behind his orb in his own dreamland so that, every time he was done with a different universe's dreamland than his own, it would be able to pull him back into his original dreamland. A second before he disappeared, he made one final manipulation adjustment so that was precisely the way the orb would work along with all of the other ways that it worked, and just after that happened, he was fully out of his original dreamland world and into the dreamland world that was made up by IM being asleep and dreaming, totally unaware of and unprepared for what was to come. Which was obviously fine by Freddy.

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how did you like this first chapter and build up? Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

After this story's first chapter was given a review, a faving and a following, with the one who did it, Villain84, saying he loved this idea, I was spurred to add the next chapter! And thank you very much for your praise, Villain84! I'm glad you love the idea so much! Okay, as you all learned in the first chapter, Freddy Krueger's first new target is going to be ol' shellhead Tony Stark. In other words, the one and only Iron Man! He's just entered IM's dream as the golden Avenger has fallen asleep, and whether or not Iron Man lives through this is as up for grabs as how Freddy will torment him, though the way it happens, just so you know, is funny and scary at the same time. Without further ado, I bring you the second chapter and Freddy's first new target!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 2-The Iron Woodsman

In Avengers Mansion, Iron Man was exhausted as hell. And it wasn't just because it was now nighttime. It was also on account of how he'd had a long day of fighting crime, to the point where he'd taken on one foe after another at one time after another. In every instance, he barely defeated whatever member of his particular rogues gallery he was facing, and was barely able to rest enough and fix his armor in time to go on to take on the next one when the time came.

Needless to say, when it all caught up to him by the time it was proper he should go to bed, IM was so spent that he was amazed he hadn't blacked out on the spot after it hit him. He still flopped down onto his bed without even taking off his armor, though(albeit with his mask's faceplate up and open)and he said: "UUUUGGGHH! What a day this was! At least I managed to stop each and every one of my main fucking foes that I faced, and get out of it alive and in one piece. Even so, I can't remember the last time I was this spent!"

He didn't even bother putting the blankets over himself. His armor would keep him warm and his head was on the pillows, anyway. "Damn, I'm going to pass out at any second now, I can tell. Hey, at least it's at a time that it's affordable, and I've earned it, too. Just hope I can wake up in time tomorrow morning so that I'm not late for either work, Avengers duty or any other one of what I've got to make my top priorities." It was immediately after saying that sentence that IM at last passed out and was asleep. But the funny thing was, he suddenly found himself in a forest of sorts. A very unusual and dense looking forest.

"What the hell?" IM asked. "Where the fuck did it I just goddamn get taken to? I'm in some kind of forest? How is this possible? I just fell asleep in my bed! My bed in Avengers Mansion! This doesn't make any fucking sense, dammit!" He looked this way and that for any sign of anything even resembling a clue or explanation, but he got a full answer when he saw on one of the trees the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You." "Freddy?" IM said in a bit of confusion, but then it swiftly hit him. "Freddy Krueger!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, he then saw on another tree: "Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door!"

"But this is impossible." IM said. "Freddy Krueger is a fictional character in a fictional horror film universe. How could he possibly have become real, much less made his way into my universe?" Even still, IM saw on another tree the words: "Five, Six, Get A Crucifix!" Then he'd see another tree which read: "Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late!" Finally, he looked to a tree in addition to seeing the words: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!" He called out: "Okay, Krueger, I don't know how the hell you fucking made it into this universe from yours, but I do know you're here! Show yourself this fucking instant!"

Freddy's voice was suddenly heard, going: "How did I get here? Oh, that's easy, Stark! I got here by a special orb which enables me to travel to any damn universe that I fucking want! It just so happens I was in the mood for new kinds of victims, and you get to be the first of them I kill! Big honor! And as for showing myself? You want to see me, Iron Shit? No problem!"

He all of a sudden appeared as a giant version of himself, standing so tall that he even was partly above the trees, and swung his glove so that he slashed IM with the blades thereon. "AAAAGGGHH!" IM let out as his torso armor was given cuts and so was his torso itself, but he quickly put down his faceplate and fought back by blasting Freddy with his repulsor rays.

He flew up in the air after that, going: "All right, you bastard! If it's a fucking fight you want, then that's what you'll get!" He also hit Freddy with his chest-fired unibeam, as well as a blast of sonics along with a freeze ray, but all of a sudden, he saw that Freddy had disappeared inexplicably.

"Wait a second! Where did the bastard go?!" IM exclaimed once he saw that he'd lost sight of Freddy completely. He looked this way and that, but suddenly he felt his boot jets turn off and his armor shut down, so he fell down to the ground and hit it hard. "UNNNNNH!" he bellowed, and then he realized what had happened.

"Holy shit! My fucking armor just failed!" IM shouted. But then it went from bad to worse for him, as he suddenly heard Freddy's voice again, it saying: "Hey, tin man! Where's your axe?" IM saw a giant axe coming down, replacing Freddy's right hand and glove, both of which he obviously turned into that, and barely was able to roll out of the way enough so it only wounded him and didn't kill him. Even so, it hurt like hell and did some nasty damage. IM let out: "AAAAAARRRGGHHH!" and Freddy then cackled: "Here it is! Here it is!" IM could see Freddy was just as gigantic now as he'd made himself before.

Picking up IM with his left hand and squeezing hard, Freddy also turned his axe of a right hand back into a hand and glove with blade claws, singing as he did so: "When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his metal! I will tear you apart!" He shifted his glove blades up and down so he signified what he was talking about and tore open more cuts on IM's armor and the part of IM himself that region of the armor covered. Freddy continued singing: "It is only just presumin' you would be a lot less human if you didn't have a heart!"

IM couldn't believe the spot he was in right now. Besides how the cuts hurt and so did Freddy's grip crushing him, his armor being shut down and Freddy's singing that last part reminded him strongly of when shrapnel flew into his heart, which was the reason he needed the armor originally. He would have died without it, and it seemed as though he was now ironically going to die with it.

What's worse, Freddy's glove blades were made of sharp metal, just like the shrapnel which nearly killed him also was. But now came the worst part of all, when Freddy all of a sudden pushed IM against a tree by elongating his left arm and opening up his hand so he'd hold IM against hit and push him hard enough so his back hit it solidly.

IM let out: "UUUUUUUFFFF!" and Freddy used one of the blades on his glove to flip open his faceplate now. IM struggled more, but couldn't get free, and Freddy turned his glove into a giant oil can. One filled with toxic oil which would easily kill anyone who drank even a tiny bit of it, and he was planning to force plenty of it down IM's throat.

He got his oil can hand into position and yelled: "OIL CAN, TIN MAN! OIL CAN!" IM opened his eyes wide. He knew exactly what Freddy was about to do, and needed to find a way to dodge it and escape his grip all too quickly. Problem was, he had no way of that, since his armor wasn't working anymore. Then Freddy pushed forward the oil can and got the tip of the tube into IM's mouth.

Freddy was going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you know, tin man? You're about to rust so dreadfully! And die, too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of a sudden, though, just as Freddy was making the oil flow through the tube to IM's mouth, IM awoke, and he saw standing in front of him several of his fellow Avengers.

Captain America, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Wonder Man, Tigra, Hawkeye and War Machine, to be precise. He said: "What in God's name? What just happened? Where did Krueger go? Cap? Thor? Wanda? Vision? Wonder Man? Tigra? Hawkeye? Jimmy? Where did you all come from? What happened to that forest I was in?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow the fuck down, Tony!" WM said to him. "You've got to explain why you were thrashing about and making so much noise in bed, all right, but not that rapidly!" Cap added in. "Seriously, even if my sensitive ears hadn't picked it up and spurred me to let all these others know what was going on, I think we all would have woken up anyway and come to wake you!" Tigra told him.

"You got awoken by what I was doing?" IM asked. "We sure did. All of us." Hawkeye replied. "Tigra may have let us know what she could tell she was hearing after we all got woken, but even before then, you were making enough noise to wake the dead!" Wonder Man stated. "When we got to your room, we saw how much you were thrashing around as if for dear life while asleep, so we woke you up!" Vision informed him.

"Well, I'm glad you did, because it was for dear life!" IM responded. "Seriously?" asked Scarlet Witch. "Your life was in danger while you were asleep and alone?" "Tis not something I would expecteth to happen at all, even being the thunder god and universe traveler that I am." a statement from Thor came out as.

"I wasn't expecting it, either, but it sure as hell happened!" let out IM. "Incidentally, you said the name 'Krueger' as part of this." Cap pointed out. "You mean Freddy Krueger?" WM questioned. "Oh, yeah. I hate to admit it, but as preposterous and unreal as it sounds, Freddy's somehow made his way into this universe from his own!" IM replied.

He explained everything from beginning to end, as slowly and calmly as he could, and as soon as he was done, Wonder Man said: "I'd normally say that this kind of talk was nuts, but the shape Tony's in right now and all the wounds he's got are irrefutable evidence that this is all real and has, in fact, happened." "Yeah, I hate to say it, but we can't argue with results like this." said Hawkeye.

Vision then spoke: "I think, Iron Man, that we should get your wounds and injuries all treated while also investigating how this happened and when Freddy will strike next." "Well, it's the best bet we've got and the only logical thing to do, so yeah." IM put across. "Especially since in my case, my tired state of before notwithstanding, I'm ironically going to unable to sleep for a long time after this."

"T'would seem to be unanimous among us what must be done, then." Thor proclaimed. It was followed by some of the Avengers present helping IM to his feet and helping to bring him to the doctoring part of the mansion for treatment, and the others going to look for clues as to how all of this could have happened in the first place. "By the way?" IM asked Scarlet Witch, one of the ones helping him. "Yes, Tony?" Wanda responded.

IM then said: "How come my thrashing about while asleep didn't wake up everyone else in the mansion?" "I think it's because the parts of the mansion their bedrooms are in were out of range of the noise, while ours were definitely in its vicinity." "I see." IM acknowledged. "All right, then, let's hope to God we can find a way to solve our new nightmare problem, especially since we never know what Freddy'll do next." "Indeed." Scarlet Witch nodded. "It's our best bet and truly our only hope right now, and especially with how sudden and almost out of left field this was."

Now we go back to how, after almost killing IM, but failing at the last second, Freddy had been pulled back into his original dreamland world, and he was frustrated and pissed off as all hell! He couldn't believe that he'd come so close to killing off Iron Man, only to, at the last minute, fail because some of his fellow Avengers were able to get to where he was in time to wake him up and save his life! He felt like he'd been cheated of a perfectly good kill, and he was ranting and raving about it like nobody's fucking business as a result of that.

"Dammit! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Freddy cursed furiously. "I came so fucking close to killing off my first of targets! And it was such a masterful way of doing so, too! I tripped at the fucking finish line! Why? Because those other goddamn Avengers just had to be woken up and come over to awaken Stark a second before I get the oil in him to see him dead! I got damn well fucking cheated, dammit! I was robbed of my victory!"

He swung his glove so that he made slash marks on the wall of his boiler room throne room, and then he said: "And worse yet, all of the Avengers, not to mention, most likely, all other heroes in the Marvel Universe, are no doubt on to me by now! Well, it's best I stay clear of that universe for a while, and make sure that, by the time I come back to it, things have calmed down and they aren't prepared for me anymore."

He then said: "The question is, though, that while, whether I succeed in my kills or not, this will most likely apply every time I'm finished with whatever universe and individual therein I attack, and while, quite frankly, it's the only way to go about this shit smartly, who the hell do I attack next, and what universe do I have to travel to in order to attack that someone inside of his or her goddamn dream? Well, only one way to find out." He went over and picked up his orb, an instant before going: "What better way to soothe the pain of this failure than a success on what I do next in this new trend I've started? All right, my orb! Show me who I'm going after next and what universe I'll be traveling to in order for that to happen!"

The orb did its job, and Freddy then saw both the doorway to that universe and target be made and found out exactly who he was going for this time. He said after this: "Ah, so I'm now going to be heading for the Transformers universe. More specifically, on Cybertron and with the focus being on one of the Maximals who fought in the Beast Wars. The one called Rattrap, to be precise. Yeah, I suppose that I could give that rat bastard a little rattitude adjustment. A dead on one! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

So he repeated what he had done with his orb and the doorways it gave him access to again, entering from his universe's dreamland to the dream of the currently asleep Rattrap in the universe the Great War, the Beast Wars and all wars following that had taken place in. He looked forward to purging himself of how pissed off he was about failing to kill Iron Man by getting Rattrap trapped like a rat.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay, how did you like this next chapter and the first attack Freddy did on a new target? I know I made it so he failed, but did you seriously think I was going to kill off a hero as popular and as iconic as Iron Man? No way. And just to remind everyone, far as I'm concerned, the Marvel Universe concluded, albeit with nothing destroyed and no one alive killed, as of April 2004. Everything else is just discontinuity and never truly happened. Simply delusions made by equally delusional piss-poor hack simpleton excuses for writers. Nothing more. But I digress. In any event, hope you enjoyed this chapter, which I think you can tell takes place after that conclusion of the Marvel Universe timeline and has a few changes since then added to it, and look forward to the next one. Please rate and review, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

I've got yet another chapter to post here, and I do so now! This is the chapter in which Freddy enters the Beast Wars universe and goes after the currently sleeping Rattrap! It is to be well noted that while this story takes place post-Beast Machines, several things have happened, at least in this particular fanfic, anyway, to make it so that the Maximals all get their first forms from the Beast Wars back and those of them who were killed in Beast Wars have not been killed in this story's continuity, in contrast to the official Beast Wars continuity.

So they are here on Cybertron with the other Maximals, and in the first forms they had during the Beast Wars, too. But that's enough of that. Can Rattrap live through his encounter with Freddy, now that he's sleeping and has crossed the path of the dream demon? Or will Freddy make it so that it'll be rodent vermin on a stick for lunch(reference to the uses of that in Beast Wars, ha, ha!)? Find out here!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 3-Clocking A Rat

Since, at the end of the last chapter, we saw Freddy reentering his own universe, then, as soon as the orb showed him the Transformers/Beast Wars/Beast Machines universe and who'd be the best one to attack, entering into the dream of said target, Rattrap, you can obviously see what we're going to start this chapter with. Namely, the way that Rattrap was wiped out and of course about to fall asleep because of that. Here, I'll describe it in a bit more detail.

First, there's how the reason that Rattrap was so spent and worn out was that he'd had a day today in which he did just about everything he could do. Everything from enjoying the fun parts and pleasures of Cybertron to having exchanges with Dinobot or Blackarachnia to helping out with anything that needed inventing or fixing to scurrying about underground whenever the chance presented itself. By the time the day was over, boy howdy, was he ever in the mood for some shut-eye!

He was going: "Aw, man, what a day this was! Yeah, it had all sortsa perks, it's true, but slag it, was it ever tiring! Time now for dis rat ta get some well deserved rest! I wonder whether or not it'll be just as jam-packed tomorrow?" He lay down in the bed of the bunk he had here on Cybertron, which he'd obviously entered into when he realized how much he crashing after such a long day as this, and he fell asleep within seconds. Although he'd been in robot mode when the entering of his bunk and dozing off in question happened, he was suddenly in beast mode.

Not only this, but besides being in beast mode again after falling asleep, he was in some kind of dark room. He said: "Hey! What da slag? How did I get here? Dis ain't my bunk! I fell asleep, and now I'm in some sorta…pitch black room? Oh, fer bootin' up cold, dere's gotta be some explanation fer dis! Wait a minute…am I in beast mode?" He looked to see that he was, a second before he saw on the floor the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!"

He was confused, going: "Freddy? Who da slag is Freddy?" But then he saw on a wall the words: "Three, Four, Better Lock That Door!" He saw on another wall: "Five, Six, Get A Crucifix!" He looked to a third wall to see: "Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late!" Finally, on the ceiling, he saw words which read: "Nine, Ten, Don't You Sleep Again!"

"Dis don't look good, I don't tink…" Rattrap said, suddenly a little afraid. It went from bad to worse for him when once he heard Freddy's voice go: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, hello there, Rattrap. I'm Freddy Krueger, and I control things here in dreamland. Any dream of anyone in any universe is mine to control. Come to get a little RAT-apuncture from my blades? Or perhaps you'll FUR-give me for how CLAW-dacious I am to terrorize and kill you?"

"Well, if I wasn't coitain I was in trouble before, I definitely am now!" Rattrap said. "I'd best get ready ta defend myself against dis guy, 'cause whoever he is and wherever he's from, he wants ta kill me, so he's an enemy! Rattrap, Maximize!" But when nothing happened, he said yet again: "I said, Rattrap, Maximize!"

Still nothing, and he realized what must be the reason. "Oh, no…" he squeaked. "Krueger controls dreamland, and in this dream, I'M TRAPPED IN BEAST MODE!" He ran swiftly after he saw Freddy appear and swing his glove to try and slash him. He managed to escape being cut to bits, but Freddy still made four wounds on his back.

Rattrap screamed from this and ran about, seeing a huge clock that Freddy's next attempt to slice him to pieces led to him running up the side of, but Freddy simply teleported so that he'd reappear behind the clock and made the pendulum go back and forth, back and forth, and hit the interior walls of it hard enough each time on each side so the clock was shaken some and Rattrap barely managed to keep his balance while running in fright.

During this time, Freddy was going: "Hickory, dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock! The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, hickory, dickory dock!" Coincidentally, Rattrap ran down the other side of the clock just then, but he was far from being out of danger. Because as he got back down onto the floor, Freddy said: "So, you've managed to survive this long, have you? I can assure you that this won't be the case any longer, though!" He made it so a humongous-ass mouse trap suddenly formed in front of Rattrap, who couldn't stop himself from running onto it.

It quickly slammed down on him, and he screamed: "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Freddy then walked over and told him: "Ironic, isn't it? You're called Rattrap and now you just got trapped like a rat in a trap for a rat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And don't think I don't have a special treat for your little ass, either, by the way!" Freddy turned his gloved right hand into a long hose. One that was filled with rat poison. He then made it so not only did it slither its way over so that the nozzle was forced into Rattrap's mouth and his mouth got closed on it by Freddy's powers, but Freddy also got the liquid rat poison flowing forward in the hose so it was headed right for Rattrap's mouth.

Rattrap opened his eyes widely in fear, and Freddy began going: "I'm poison to you, ya dirty rat, and you can be sure I've ratted you out to death! Or, to put it another way, YOU ARE HOSED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rattrap squealed in panic, but just before the poison could touch his mouth, he woke up by freak chance, excruciatingly lucky to have woken up at just that time, as he would have been absolutely destroyed had he stayed in his sleeping state for any longer. He understandably woke up screaming, and this made it so that all of the other Maximals came rushing in.

When they did, Cheetor said to him: "Jumping gyros, Rattrap! What's going on here?" "You're screaming loud enough to pass for a sonic emitter!" Blackarachnia added on. "You'd best have an explanation, vermin!" Dinobot snarled. "Hey, you try goin' through what I just did, Dino-Butt!" Rattrap snapped, but Tigatron then noticed the wounds on his back. "By the Matrix, something or other has wounded him!" "Huh?" Rattrap asked, but then he looked to his wounds he'd gotten on his back from Freddy's glove blades, and went: "Oh, yeah…I forgot dat my back got slashed in dat dream…WHOA! What da slag?!"

He also saw a bruise on his back from where the trap Freddy had nailed him with had hit it, and Airazor said: "A bruise, too? And you're mentioning the dream you had?" Silverbolt said following this: "I can't imagine what kind of dream in must have been, with how these injuries have befallen Rattrap!" "I think you're going to need to tell us everything that happened from the moment you fell asleep to when you got jolted awake screaming, Rattrap." Tigatron told him, to which Rattrap replied: "Hey, no problem, Stripes. We gotta do somethin' about Freddy Krueger, anyway!" "Freddy Krueger?" the other Maximals asked in unison.

"I'll explain da best dat I can." Rattrap said, and he began telling the other Maximals all about what happened and what he could make of it. As for Freddy, you can guess that, if he was pissed off and annoyed at failing before, he was outright livid now, the way this was the second time that he failed in a row.

"Dammit! SHIT! FUCK!" Freddy cursed in his rage. "Two damn failures in a row! And all because that fucking rat had to wake up at the last second when I had him right where I wanted him! I had him dead to rights, I tell you! Just like with Iron Man, I just had to trip at the finish line, and this time all because of a lucky awakening! I suppose this means I should take a break from this, but I don't want to, and it wouldn't make this any less of a damn pain, anyway! Okay, time to put the old orb to use again!"

He went over to pick up the orb and then he said: "Orb, I'm in a worse mood than before, the way I failed to kill Rattrap, so to get my mind off it and give me a chance to start to make up for being without success in my first two attempts at a new kill, show me what universe would be best for me to strike at next, especially since I can't go back to the Beast Wars universe for a long time now, given Rattrap is doubtless telling his friends about me!" The orb obeyed him and showed him the best idea for the next universe to go to and the passageway to it.

Freddy said upon discovering it: "Ah, the Harry Potter universe! And into the dream of Percy Weasley, too! Well, this should prove to be a nice change of pace, since I'm now attacking a magical victim! From what I see, there are Weasley's galore, so I wonder if they'll even notice one of them's missing after I kill Percy? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He entered through the portal his orb produced and into the dream of the sleeping at this moment Percy Weasley.

END OF CHAPTER 3

How was this chapter for you, everyone? Although I didn't kill Rattrap because he was one of the most popular and important Maximals in Beast Wars, I did make it so that anyone who was annoyed by him would at least be glad he got a little bit of what-for from how afraid and injured he was despite surviving his nightmare. And words like CLAW-dacious and FUR-give and other rat pun words I used were a reference to the comic book titled "A Nightmare On Elm Street: Fearbook". It's quite an awesome comic book and a must read for any Freddy fan, and it contains both those rat puns from Freddy and quite a lot else, Freddy related or otherwise, to make it a good read! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, especially you Beast Wars fans! Ratings and reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am with the fourth chapter in this ongoing series of different victims in different worlds which Freddy attacks and tries to kill! Last time, he tried to kill Rattrap, and almost did, but the Maximal woke up at the last moment. However, he's entering into the Harry Potter universe this time, and his target is the one called Percy Weasley. Although this takes place post Deathly Hallows, it should be noted do NOT count the epilogue in that book, especially since it should never have been made in the fucking first place. For shame, JK Rowling. For shame. Anyhow, it just so happens that Freddy is entering the dream of Percy Weasley on a night when he and the other Hogwarts students are sleeping a few weeks after Voldemort's destruction. And in contrast to the actual Deathly Hallows, Fred Weasley has not been killed. Let's see how well Percy does against Freddy, then, and what it will turn out as.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 4-Just Like Magic

Let's take a look at the wizardry and witchcraft laden world of Harry Potter, since that is to be our next of stops here, given Freddy's new destination of choice. It had been a few weeks since Voldemort had finally been killed and vanquished once and for all, and the Death Eaters were never again to be a threat to the wizarding world. All was right with it, and things seemed to be looking up for pretty much everyone who hadn't died during the Second Wizarding War, though some more than others.

Right now, though, it was nighttime, and the location we're currently looking at is The Burrow where the Weasley family lived. Percy, Billy and Charlie were all visiting it, just as Fred, George, Ginny and Ron had come back there for their summer vacation. Molly and Arthur were most elated to have their whole family at their home again, even if it was just for this one summer, all things considered. It had been a wonderful day, but now everyone was going to bed. After they'd all said good night to each other and pulled the covers over themselves, they passed out, but Percy was the last one to, by chance.

Just before he fell asleep, he said: "My God, what a bloody rush it's been for the past few months! The Second Wizarding War alone, the finals, the patching up of things with everyone, I don't even want to go on, I don't. At least this vacation compensates for it thus far…" Although I should mention he said it very quietly and to himself. Anyway, once he was sleeping, he saw that he was in Hogwarts again, somehow. "What the bloody hell?!" he exclaimed. "How did I end up in Hogwarts just now? I fell asleep in my bed in the burrow, I did! I don't know what's goddamn going on here, but I've got to find a way out and back home!"

Suddenly, he saw on one of the walls the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You." Then he saw a streak of magic which turned into these words: "Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door." On the ceiling, he saw: "Five, Six, Grab A Crucifix!" He would then see on a door the words: "Seven, Eight, You Will Stay Up Late!" And to conclude it, he noticed on a scroll that an owl flew by with as it unraveled itself: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!" "What was the meaning of that?" Percy asked. "And who the fuck is this Freddy who's apparently coming for me?" Then he heard the voice of Freddy say: "He's me! Freddy Krueger! That's who he is! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Greetings, Percival Weasley! I'm so glad you could fall asleep when you did!"

"You know my name?!" Percy exclaimed, drawing out his wand. "Well, either way, you had best stay back, because otherwise, I'll bring your arse down with my most potent spells!" "I have seen all the magic there ever was, ginger boy." Freddy replied as he suddenly showed up out of a wall and into the same hallway as Percy was, facing him from the opposite side of the area he stood at. "Your spells aren't gonna mean or do shit to me." "Wanna be, you bastard?!" exploded Percy as he cast various spells at Freddy.

But none of them had any effect, with Freddy simply laughing as they bounced off of him and saying: "Go ahead. Hit me with as many spells as you want. I've got all the time in the world to do whatever the hell I please. Unlike you, that is!" "What are you?" Percy gasped as he saw it happen so that none of his spells helped at all and Freddy was unharmed. "What am I? Why, I'm the God of dreamland! I am a being far more powerful than you could ever hope to be! And I'm also the guy who's going to spell doom for you, kind of like magic! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He turned himself into a dragon and then said: "I think that I'll now start DRAGON you down into my collection of kills I've made over the years!" He subsequently breathed fire right at Percy, and it caused Percy to burst into flames as he was showered with them. Percy let out a scream of: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and Freddy told him: "Man, am I on fire this time! What's the matter, wizard boy? Why do you look so agonized? Is it my breath?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then made it so that he turned himself back to normal and made the wand Percy had dropped come to him, only to break it into pieces with a shifting of his glove blades. "Say bye-bye to your little magic stick, Weasley, and soon to your life!" Percy tried to put out the fire he was on by stopping, dropping and rolling, but it didn't help one bit. Freddy told him: "Trying to snuff my flames, are you? Bad boy. I should teach you some respect for my creativity." He did a move which turned him into a powerful wizard, then he started hitting Percy with some magic of his own. "Since you're so obviously a wizard, why don't I make it a wizard kill wizard world?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Percy cried out, and Freddy then cackled: "I sure am mystifying, aren't I?" He continued to pummel him with magic bolts as he added: "And you can be certain that you're soon gonna bolt your way out of the land of the live and living!" Percy tried to get up, but couldn't, and as Freddy turned back to his regular look, it just so happened that Percy noticed, despite the substantial damage which had been done to him, that he wasn't on fire anymore. "What in God's name? What happened to the fire?" Percy asked out loud, right before Freddy grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"OOOWWWWWGGHHHH!" Percy yelped, and Freddy then said: "Oh, I just made it disappear so you'd be alive enough to feel everything for the brief moment that I'll show ya just how much of a slice it's been!" He plunged his claw blades into Percy's scalp, then he raked his glove claw weapon down so that Percy was cut into strips of meat. Blood flew everywhere, and, in the real world, while Freddy was laughing victoriously in dreamland, Percy not only was also strips of meat like he'd been turned into, and parboiled, steaming ones, at that, but the very same blood explosion which happened in dreamland happened in real life, painting his bed as well as his wall and part of the floor of the part of the burrow he slept in.

This naturally woke up the Weasleys who were sleeping in the same room he was, who just happened to be Fred and George, and both of them, seeing what happened just then, let out a cry of: "HOLY SHIT!" Fred then said: "George, what happened to Percy?" "I don't know, Fred! I don't know!" George replied just as loudly and with just as much fear and shock as Fred had an instant ago asked him the question that he did. "But unless my eyes are deceiving me, he's been killed, he has!" "But how is that possible? No one's in here!" Fred shouted. "No one but us, and we would never kill him!" George agreed. "We've got to let the others know and find out how this is fucking possible, we do!"

At the same time as the horrified, shocked, confused and aghast Fred and George got out of their beds swiftly and ran down to wake the other Weasleys to let them know what they'd just seen and how they needed to find out how it was possible and what could be done to stop it ever happening again, Freddy left the Harry Potter universe and made his way back into his own and original universe's boiler room throne room dreamland, throwing one hell of a celebration at the way that, in contrast to the previous two attempts to make a new kill he'd tried, he had met with success this time and had snagged his first new victim.

"BOO YEAH! HELL YEAH! FUCK YEAH!" Freddy exploded with elation. "I've just gotten my first new victim killed! One Percy Weasley! And not only is he my first new victim, he's also my first true wizard victim, the closest one I ever had to that sort of victim before, of course, being that fairy tale magic game playing kid who I beat at his own game, along with how I got all of the other Dream Warriors eventually! Well, he's got company now in the form of a true wizard, and boy, did his soul taste good! MMMMM, MMMMMM! Even though I bask in the delight of this victory and successful kill, I would wonder who I'm goddamn going after in his or her dream next all the same. Guess I need to pick up my orb again."

So he walked over and, even with the image of his victory and how great and relieving it felt to him after his two failures still fresh in his mind, Freddy said: "Okay, orb…" as he picked it up, "…I just got myself a wizard kill. Percy Weasley is mine forever now. But I know this is not the end of my ongoing quest for new victims, so show me where I've got my best shot at a brand new kill of a nightmare next." The orb got to work once again, and it soon made it clear to Freddy where he was going to be entering after successfully seeing Percy Weasley extinguished. "It's the DC Universe, specifically into the dream of Wonder Woman, next, is it? Then I guess I have an Amazon to annihilate!"

He did not waste a second in entering into the portal the orb presented to him that would make it so he went into Diana's dream as the Amazon princess warrior was asleep. He felt like he would not fail again now, though whether or not he succeeded was still anyone's guess every time he entered the dream of a new potential victim, including now. In any event, he was not at all frustrated like he'd been with his previous last-second failures, and he was confident that he would claim another life when he went after Wonder Woman. You'll find out whether or not he does, of course, in the next of chapters.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Okay, so tell me, how did you like this chapter of the story? Ratings and reviews, please, everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! Last we saw of Freddy, he'd just killed off Percy Weasley, making his first kill in the process! Bet you're glad that I finally gave Freddy a successful kill and got rid of that ever so disliked and unlikable Percy Weasley as a catering to all Harry Potter fans, huh? Yeah, I sure figured as much. But anyway, Freddy learned who his next new target would be, and he took his next trip into the DC Universe. The dream of the Amazon princess heroine who is Wonder Woman, to be precise. Can even Diana possibly survive her first encounter with someone such as Freddy Krueger? What will it mean for her fellow members of the JLA if she does and lets them know of what happened to her? You know how it is! Find out by reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 5-Amazon Rainbow

In the DC Universe, Diana, the Amazon princess warrior of a superheroine who was all too well known to the world as Wonder Woman, was currently feeling some fatigue. You see, at this time, she'd been training hard and giving herself one hell(or should I say one Hades)of a big time workout.

She had exerted herself quite a lot, and while she had certainly made the most of it all, she was feeling tired due to having done all she could to push herself to her limits. So it did not come as any surprise that, once she had finished up, left the gym and showered off, then gone into her room, she felt like just lying down in the robe she'd put on and sleeping for a bit.

Although it seemed like it would be a perfectly ordinary sleep after she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes to pass out, she suddenly saw that she was no longer wearing her robe, and, in fact, was in her trademark outfit.

"Great Hera! What has happened?" Diana let out, and in the next instant, she saw that she was on some sort of farm. "I've ended up at a farm? And I'm in my signature outfit? How can this have happened? I got into my robe before falling asleep in my room at the JLA headquarters!"

But she'd discover what had happened just now, as she saw on the gate in this farm the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" She also saw on the wall of the barn of what farm she was in: "Three, Four, Better Lock That Door!" After that, she saw on the ground words that read: "Five, Six, Wear A Crucifix!" In the clouds in the sky, she saw words which said: "Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late!" To finish it up, there were words in the door of the house that was part of this farm, and they were: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!"

"Freddy?" Diana said, but then it occurred to her. "Freddy Krueger. But he's fictional, in addition to being from a fictional universe! How in Zeus's name did he end up here, in not only this universe, but in my dream?" "Oh, you'll find that the fuck out soon enough, bitch!" Freddy told her as he showed up.

He then said: "You know, Diana, you remind me a lot of Dorothy! I mean, those boots are a lot like taller versions of the ruby slippers!" "Krueger, I don't know how you got in here, or how you know who I am, but I do know who you are and what you intend to do to anyone you attack, myself included!" Diana said to him. "And if you attack me, you will fall for being foolish enough to attack an Amazon!"

"Big talk there, bitch, but it won't do your sorry ass any goddamn good at all." Freddy let out. "Your powers won't, either, seeing as how we're in my world, and things only go as I want them to in my world!"

He slashed Diana on the torso with his claw glove, Diana going out as this happened: "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" but despite how she was wounded and bled from all four cuts created on her torso, Diana was able to fight back by kicking Freddy in the chin, which she followed up by landing a right cross the fuck across his face. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOF! UNNNNNNNGGGGHHH!" Freddy shouted out.

Diana then said: "That is about to change, monster! You think to destroy me and then try and do the same with others in this universe while they dream? That will never be so long as my power and Amazon status are so!" She tossed Freddy into the wall of the house that was part of the farm, and Freddy let out: "NNNNNGGGGHHHHHFFFFFFF!"

But just then, Diana felt a sudden paralysis, and realized Freddy had used his powers to paralyze her. Freddy got up just at that moment and said: "Well, looks like hand to hand combat is more of an area of expertise for you than it is for me, huh, princess? Well, no matter. It's far from my only way of taking down a victim, and this one is one of those ones I really have fun with."

Diana felt herself get levitated into the air while Freddy also formed a gigantic rainbow. I should mention that he intentionally made it thin and sharp all around, intending to make it so he would levitate Diana above it, then release his grip on her but keep her paralyzed so that she'd be dashed to pieces on that rainbow.

Diana was able to tell such a fact very quickly, since she was a smart, intelligent princess and warrior and had seen all kinds of ways of attempting to kill her and/or one of her friends from various foes. Freddy was telling her while he did this: "And hey, just fucking think, bitch! The way I was saying you were so much like Dorothy? Soon all of you will be as red as the ruby slippers I mentioned your boots remind me of!"

He sneered and went on: "Just like Dorothy would only lose her ruby slippers they day her heart stopped beating, you'll lose all your blood on the day yours does and it'll make you as red as most of your boots! A bit of a hollow analogy, I know, but then again, there is going to be a hollowness of sorts when the JLA is minus one Amazon princess warrior! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

By this point, Diana was now above the rainbow, and to keep her tortured and elongate his fun for as long as possible, as well as to mock her and keep up the theme of what dream he was manipulating, Freddy began to sing the following. "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, is an unfortunate Amazon who is about to die!"

Diana did all she could to think of a way to break his paralyzing and levitating hold on her, but nothing would help her here. Freddy's grip, manipulation and utter control over all of any dreamland was just too powerful and unbreakable. Freddy also continued to sing: "Oh, and somewhere over the rainbow, I see you, Wonder Woman, Princess Diana, a goner through and through!" Freddy threw his head back in wicked laughter after this.

Furthermore, he released his grip on Diana so that she was still paralyzed, but was not being levitated over the rainbow anymore. No, she was falling now, and Diana could tell that she was about to meet her end, as the instant she hit the rainbow, she would be dashed to pieces and sliced into meat chunks, and that would be that. Even her kind of power would not be able to at all withstand it. Not with the way she was in dreamland and the way that Freddy had goddamned well manipulated things to be.

However, just as Freddy went: "So long, lovely! I think your friends will be shocked at how an ordeal such as this made you go all to pieces! And doesn't that just cut you deep? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" But a split second before Diana landed onto the rainbow and was dashed to pieces, she got incredibly fortunate.

She woke up completely and, after a moment or two, was able to tell that she wasn't in dreamland anymore, nor was she dead or in pieces. Though she was wounded from the slashing of his glove Freddy gave her, as shown to her when she looked at her four wound mark sporting torso, she didn't take at all long to tell that she'd survived her nightmare because she was lucky enough to have jolted away just before she landed on that killer rainbow of Freddy's.

Even so, she knew there was no way whatsoever that she was going to keep this a secret from her fellow JLA members. So she said to herself: "Though I am relieved that I was able to survive that nightmare I just had, albeit with an injury to make it clear how real it was despite it being a dream, I know that I must let the others in the JLA know of what has happened!" And of course, the fact she was in her robe again but had her trademark outfit under it, as she saw, only further signified how real and serious this was.

So, ignoring how much the wounds on her torso hurt, especially since her healing factor was dealing with them, she got up and ran for where the others were, and since she could tell it was the time when a JLA meeting was assembled by Superman, she knew she had to hurry and that this was the ideal time to this kind of emergency be known, since the entire JLA would be present. Taking off her robe and tossing it aside, she knew this was just fine since she was now in her signature uniform after her nightmare, anyway.

And in the room where the JLA meeting was being held, Superman was going: "All right, let's make sure we've got everyone here before we start this meeting. It would seem so…wait! I don't see Wonder Woman here!" Just then, Diana ran into the room fast, and said: "She's here as of now. Sorry I'm a little bit late, but before we start this meeting, there's something urgent that I need to inform all of you of." They all looked surprised and confused, but after Hawkman asked: "It sounds pretty dire. What exactly is so crucial we need to know it right away?"

Diana explained everything that had happened to them from start to finish, and when she was done, Captain Marvel said: "Dear God…it sounds like we've got a major problem here, and one much worse than our usual ones!" "But how could Freddy Krueger make his way into this universe from his? He's fictional!" Plastic Man commented. "True enough," Diana said, "but he made his way into my dream somehow, and something tells me that he's found a way to do both that and make his way into any other dream in any other universe that he damn well wishes!"

"It's the only logical explanation for how this can have happened, even to a telepath like me, I admit." Martian Manhunter pointed out. "Well, whatever meeting we were having, I think it will have to wait." Batman stated. "Damn right, it will have to wait." Superman confirmed. "I would be unable to believe this if it weren't so undeniable, but it is completely irrefutable, so we need to figure out when Freddy will strike next, whether it's in this universe or not, and, if he is going to attack this universe's dreamers again, how we're going to be able to stop him."

"If there's a way we can fucking stop him." Hawkgirl said. "After all, he's no pushover, especially if in dreamland." Aquaman put in. "It's a good thing his movies became so famous, or we wouldn't be at all prepared for anything about him." Flash put across. "Good point there," let out Zatanna, "but I have a feeling that, to keep track of him, we're going to have to be doing a lot more gnimaerd whenever possible." "It would seem like the only way to make sure we don't lose the bastard, I admit." Diana agreed. "Though since he'll doubtless be pissed off at how he failed to see me dead at the last minute, I have little doubt he'll be back here sometime or other."

Meanwhile, we look back to how Freddy reentered his original dreamland world, and he was seething with exasperated frustration. "Fuck! I thought my line of failures had ended! I got Percy Weasley, and I was certain I'd continue to get every single last one of my victims after he was killed by me! I was sure as shit that my failure streak was over! And yet I almost killed that Amazon princess cunt, Wonder Woman, only for her to be fortunate enough to awaken right at the instant she should have been cut to the fuck to bits! Dammit! Shit! I'm so fucking pissed off right now that I almost feel like taking a break from this!"

But Freddy then turned to his orb and said: "I did, however, say 'almost' and I know my failures can't continue to be this repetitive. So at one point or another, I'll get another kill. And it could very well be now that I do. Still, it's best I don't reenter the DC Universe for a time, since I am way too hot for that at the moment, the way Wonder Woman's no doubt let my showing up be known to her friends. So…" He walked over and picked up the orb, going: "You know what I want, orb. Show it to me!"

So the orb did its sequence that it had done several times before, and as soon as it was finished, it made it known to Freddy what his next stop was going to be. "Well, this sure wins the prize for being an unexpected turnout for what's my best bet for attacking next, but I suppose life is full of surprises, much like death and the afterlife is." Freddy said upon seeing it and also what passage he was given to enter the dream of the one currently dreaming in that universe. "So now I get three victims, instead of just one, and all of them kittens! Aristocats universe, here I come! Specifically into the dreams of Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

END OF CHAPTER 5

How was this chapter for you? I do believe it doesn't come as any surprise that Wonder Woman would survive, seeing as how I'm not going to kill off such an iconic, popular and well known and loved superheroine as her. But I did decide that her nightmare would go into the next stage of the Wizard Of Oz parody that Freddy started with Iron Man, even if it wasn't in the order in which it happened in the movie. I know that choosing the three kittens from The Aristocats for Freddy's next victims sounds odd, but it will be quite entertaining nonetheless when you read of it in the next chapter, I can assure you. Anyhow, I am hoping that this was an enjoyable read for you, and I am also hoping for ratings and reviews, please, everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter in this story, the chapter in which Freddy enters the dreams of the three kittens in the universe of "The Aristocats", namely Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse!

There's something of a different way of things being done here with how things end up, I should point out, and you'll find out how so quite clearly when you read the way that the first multiple victim nightmare he performs concludes.

Be clear on this, by the way. I love cats, both real and fictional, and the ones in "The Aristocats" are no exception. I just wanted to reference Freddy's previous knack as a normal man for attacking little children and how he once did the same to small animals as a human boy, and this is the perfect way to do both.

Anyway, this obviously takes place after the movie called "The Aristocats", and we see it happen at night when all of the cats, be it the three kittens or Duchess and O'Malley, are asleep in their mansion home. Freddy started down his dark path by killing small animals and his initial human victims were little kids. Is he going to relive both of those nostalgic times of his life here? Read and find out!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 6-Three Little Kittens

It was late at night in the mansion where Duchess, her three kittens, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz and her new husband, Thomas O' Malley, lived. All of them had gone to sleep, but what none of them knew was that the three kittens were in for a nightmare like nothing else. How so? All three of them had fallen asleep faster than their mother and stepfather. Which was normal, on account of how they were so much younger and smaller than them.

But no sooner had they fallen asleep than did the three kittens see that they were in some kind of pet store. Berlioz said: "Say, where did we just go? I thought we fell asleep in our home mansion!" "We did!" Marie cried out. "So how in the world did we end up in a pet store of all places?" "I don't have any more of a clue than either of you do…" Toulouse began, but then he saw the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" on a window.

Following that, he saw on door: "Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door!" Marie saw on a wall: "Five, Six, Get A Crucifix!" Berlioz subsequently saw on a lizard cage in the pet store: "Seven, Eight, Better Lock Your Gate!" He also caught sight of, on a fish tank in the pet store: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!" "What is this supposed to mean?" Marie asked. "Yeah, who's Freddy?" asked Berlioz. "And what does he have to do with where we are just now?" Toulouse questioned, but all of a sudden, they heard Freddy's voice speak.

"I'm Freddy! Freddy Krueger!" Freddy replied as he showed up, dressed in the clothes of a pet store owner and still sporting his claw glove and hat. "And I've got everything to do with where the three of you furry little brats are just now. I made this, after all. It's my doing in your dreams!" "Hey, that glove he's wearing!" Berlioz exclaimed. "What's it for?" "Why, to cut short your shorts lives, of course!" Freddy cackled. "In the past, I killed first small animals as a kid and then little human children as an adult! And you three are like a mixture of both! So it's open season on all of you, as I've just declared! Time to nix my nostalgia!" Now the kittens realized they were in danger.

"Oh, my God! He's going to kill us! We have to run!" Berlioz cried out. They tried to, but Freddy teleported and reappeared in front of them, going: "Ah, ah, ah! No running from the owner of the pet store who needs to give you special treatment!" Although Toulouse jumped on Freddy and tried clawing and biting everywhere he could reach, plus this spurred Marie as well as Berlioz to do the same, which they did, nothing had any effect on the dream demon despite it all finding its mark. "PAH-LEASE." Freddy said. "Your little attacks wouldn't fucking mean shit to me even if I didn't control everything here in dreamland."

He subsequently turned the finger blades of his glove into strings of yarn and made it wrap around the necks of the three kittens, strangling them as he pulled them off of him and dangled them in the air from his glove. He then said: "Three little kittens had lost their mittens and looked as though ready to cry! Perhaps this was actually because they knew there were going to die! All of a sudden, they wished they had stayed home and thus kept away from harm! But if curiousity can kill the cat, then the kittens can be killed by yarn!"

The three kittens knew they had to act fast to get free and survive, so they used their claws to cut the strings of yarn and landed on the floor, then got the rest of the yarn off their necks and ran off so they could let the air get back into their lungs. Freddy went: "HEY! You wanna fucking cut my yarn strings, kitty cats? Well, this definitely calls for a genuine, classic and outright CAT-astrophe! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He turned himself into a hellhound and ran after them, going: "Not all dogs chase cats, but this one sure does! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He caught up to them quickly and knocked them down with blows of his paws and claw swipes that went with them, then he said: "Isn't it a doggone shame that I've gotta hound you so much?" They were on their backs, and Freddy turned into his signature form again, going: "But hey, your positions befit your fates, seeing as how you're all about to go belly up!" He made it so they were stuck to the floor and at the same time turned his glove into a version of itself which sported syringe needles rather than knife blades. "Anyway, I hope you all don't mind a little needling just now! It's time for you all to take your motherfucking medicine!"

The kittens struggled to get up, but suddenly saw that kitty litter was flooding in through the windows and doors, with Freddy adding in: "Oh, and I forgot to add! Even if I wasn't about to apply lethal injections to you, the kitty litter flood that's suddenly making its way in here will most definitely be enough to see you drowned and dead! Hilarious you'll already be dead by the time there's enough of it to do that, but at least it'll be a proper burial for three kittens like I am now about to kill off, am I right?"

"You won't kill us, monster!" shouted Toulouse. "We don't care if we're stuck! We'll find a way to get free and either escape or stop you!" Marie cried out. Berlioz then said: "Don't think you've won this!" "Oh, but I don't think I've won this. I already have. Feisty kittens, you three are, and you've got a lot of spunk, I admit." Freddy told them. "Too bad it's not going to make any difference or do any of you any good! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

While the kitty litter was now starting to fill the pet store, Freddy lowered his glove down to the three kittens and said: "Now, the instant I inject you three with the contents of these needle fingers of mine, you'll be ripped the fuck open and killed off with mortal wounding. So to extend how much fun I have and to make it known to at least two of you just what you're about to damn well go through, I think I'll pick you three off one by one. Oh, and in case you're wondering due to your current positions, yes…I am going to stick you in the belly with my needles!"

The three kittens opened their eyes widely in fright, and Freddy said: "Well, well, would you look at this? I've got myself three little FRAIDY CATS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ironic your hearts would start pounding fast before they stopped beating forever! Anyway, let's see, which one of you scaredy cats am I going to give an everlasting catnap to first?" He saw the kitty litter almost filling enough of the pet store to bury his quarry, so he sped up his taking his time with them just a little bit. He moved the index finger needle about and said, pointing to each one of them, first Toulouse, then Marie, then Berlioz, then Marie again: "Eenie, meenie, miney, MO!" He injected Marie in the underbelly with his index finger needle.

Then he added in: "Marie will be the first to go! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just as he said would happen, Marie's belly got ripped open and her organs exploded, blood of course flying all over the place as she screamed and died and the rest of her also got ruptured. "MARIE! NO!" Toulouse cried, and Berlioz said: "YOU KILLED HER, YOU MONSTER!" "I sure did, runts!" Freddy gloated. "And now, especially since there's almost too much kitty litter in here to continue this, I think I'll reconsider the one by one bullshit and just kill the both of you at once, especially since you now surely know what awaits your asses by this point!"

He brought down his index finger needle and pinky needle at, respectively, Berlioz and Toulouse, but before the needles could touch either of them, both kittens woke up, miraculously enough. Toulouse said: "Phew…what a dream that was…" "Yeah…thank God it's over…wait a second! Marie!" Berlioz let out, and he and Toulouse saw her torn open corpse right in front of them. "MARIE!" they cried out, and then they began crying. "NO…" Toulouse wept along with Berlioz as both of them also saw that the wounds they got from being knocked down by Freddy in his hellhound form(his swipe of claws was what did it, after all)were still there, so it had been a dream, yet it also really happened.

Berlioz and Toulouse went over and cradled Marie's corpse as they cried for their dead sister, and Duchess and O'Malley had been woken up by all this racket, with them coming into the room and Duchess going: "Marie…Toulouse…Berlioz…what's going on here?" "Yeah, you three were making a lot of noise…" O'Malley added, but then the two adult cats opened their eyes widely in shock as they saw the sobbing Toulouse and Berlioz holding the destroyed Marie close to them. "Toulouse? Berlioz? What happened here?" Duchess asked, and she and O'Malley came over.

Toulouse managed to squeeze out: "Dream monster…he killed Marie…" "He tried to kill us, too…" Berlioz pushed out of himself before shedding more tears. Duchess and O'Malley also began to cry for Marie, realizing she was, in fact, dead, and Duchess said: "MARIE…NO…MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER…" O'Malley did all he could to console her and his two stepsons, in addition to going: "This can't be real…IT CAN'T BE…" "I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't, but…but it is…" Toulouse said before letting more tears roll down his face. Duchess then, after all four of the ones grieving for Marie had done so for six minutes, doing all they could to try and comfort one another, to no avail, took her face out of her dead daughter.

She then turned to her sons along with O'Malley, and said: "You said a dream monster did this?" She was still crying, and so were O'Malley and her two sons, but they clearly needed to know what had happened, so Berlioz and Toulouse said: "Yes…" in unison. Then Toulouse let out: "He said his name was Freddy Krueger, and he left me and Berlioz with claw wounds, like you see here…" He and Berlioz pointed to the bleeding cuts they'd gotten from Freddy's hellhound claws. "Okay, first, we need to get those treated, and then you need to tell us all of what happened from beginning to end." Duchess stated.

"It's the only way any of us have a chance right now, given what's been found out and made to happen." O'Malley added. Duchess put in: "We also have to find somewhere to bury poor, sweet, beautiful Marie." before O'Malley picked up Marie's corpse with his mouth and walked alongside the others to another room so that the wounds Berlioz and Toulouse had now would be tended to and the story of what had happened would be told and thus everything made known. Freddy, in the meantime, had gone back to his original dreamland universe, and had, at this moment, mixed feelings about this particular nightmare he'd performed.

"Well, I did at least kill ONE of those kittens, but damned if I didn't fail to kill the other two at the last moment! Ah, well, I've got SOMETHING to show for this nightmare, but even still, I think it would make the way the other two woke up and escaped me by freak chance and luck more bearable if I were to catch myself a kill in whatever universe I'm going to next, so it's off to the orb for me once more!" He walked over and picked up the orb, then he said: "Okay, it is time for you to show me what universe follows this one in terms of where I go, and obviously whose dream I enter in it! Let's have it now!"

So the orb performed what it had beforehand, and when Freddy saw both what universe he was entering next and which dream of which individual in it he'd be attacking, he said: "So it would seem that I'm making my way not into the Marvel Universe this time, but rather, into an adaptation of part of it! Namely, the X-Men: Evolution universe! And the specific target I'll be goddamn going after this time? Why, none other than Todd Tolensky, otherwise known as Toad! Guess he's going to be quite tongue tied when he goes up against me. Most likely literally! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" So Freddy made his way into the universe of X-Men: Evolution and made it so he would enter the dream of the sleeping Toad in that universe.

And what, exactly was going to happen then? Would he make a kill or would he fail yet again? Hey, you'll find out all of that in the chapter which follows this one, so let's end this part of the saga and get ready for the one that will follow it up!

END OF CHAPTER 6

Oh, yeah, I spared Berlioz and Toulouse, but I killed Marie! Why? Because let's face it…she was kind of bitchy in the movie, and there are people who dislike her. Quite a few, in fact. I've seen pictures on Deviantart that badmouth or slander her and, while she does have her fans(which I nicely apologize to for this, and ironically am one of myself), the problem is she's clearly the least popular of the three kittens, and there was no way all three of them were surviving an encounter with Freddy Krueger. So she seemed like the perfect choice to off. Anyway, I hope this chapter was a good read for you, and I hope that you'll continue to read these ongoing chronicles of Freddy Krueger and his new kinds of victims. Please rate and review, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, it's time for the next of chapters in this story! As you recall, Freddy was entering the X-Men: Evolution universe, specifically to terrorize Todd Tolensky, otherwise known as Toad. It just so happens that there will be an ironic surprise twist in this chapter, though I won't give it away, for obvious reasons, and one which you'll not forget anytime soon. Now, neither Toad nor any of the other sleeping mutants who've gone to bed tonight are expecting Freddy to show up, much less attack and possibly kill them, much like the other new victims of Freddy weren't. So yet again Freddy's got surprise on his side. Thing is, though, that there's no way of knowing whether he'll succeed in making another kill or not, even as things are improving for him now that he's got Percy Weasley and Marie's deaths under his ghoulish belt. So let's see how this goes down, shall we? Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 7-Toad Track

It was time for everyone to go to bed in the universe of X-Men: Evolution. Both the X-Mansion and the home of the Brotherhood were of this status. In the latter place, however, one of the Brotherhood members was in for quite a fright. Toad, to be exact. You see, while he'd passed out the way all the others had, and was sleeping just as soundly as they were, the peacefulness of his sleep was not to last.

For he soon saw that he was in some kind of pond with lilypads galore, one that looked as if it were a swamp pond. It was. He was in a swamp and on one of the lilypads, like a real toad. It confused him greatly, with Toad going: "Say, where the hell did I go? How the fuck did I end up here, wherever the hell 'here' is?" He looked this way and that until he saw on a tree the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" He shivered a little and said: "Freddy? I've got no idea which Freddy we're talking about here!"

Then he saw on one of the lilypads beyond him: "Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door!" "Uh-Oh…this doesn't sound good or promising…" Toad said nervously. Then he looked into the water and saw lilypads forming the words: "Five, Six, Grab A Crucifix!" Subsequently, he saw a cloud formation in the sky which said: "Seven, Eight, Gonna Stay Up Late!" To end it, he caught sight of words in the grass which said: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!"

"Okay…that was creepy…" Toad said, but then noticed a huge crocodile emerge from the water. "AAAAAAAAIIIIEEEE!" he cried out, then saw that this wasn't actually a gigantic crocodile. Rather, as evidenced by the red and green stripes on it, it was Freddy having turned himself into one. "Well, now, you wouldn't by any chance be Toad, would you? Hey, I think you would! My name is Freddy Krueger, and you look juicy!"

"YOU'RE FREDDY?!" Toad cried out. "FREDDY KRUEGER?! Okay, if it wasn't for sure I was in trouble before, then it sure is now!" Freddy tried to snap his jaws down onto Toad, but Toad leapt to another lilypad and dodged him just in time. "Trying to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, are you?" Freddy asked as he suddenly turned into a humongous snake version of himself. He slithered over just as Toad leapt to another lilypad after the one he'd landed on to get away from Freddy, or try to, and coiled himself around Toad, subsequently constricting him.

"GAAAAAAARRRRCCCKKKKK!" Toad let out, and Freddy then hissed: "Say now, Toad! How about a little SQUEEZE PLAY? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'd ssssssssssay we've got thingsssssssss all WRAPPED UP! Wouldn't you? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Toad knew he only had time to try one thing to escape from Freddy's grip, and he quickly acted. He fired his tongue out and whipped Freddy's snake face with it, making it so Freddy went: "HEY! What the hell's with the tongue trick?"

This made it so Freddy loosened his grip by mistake, and Toad used his great strength to push the snake body around him even further apart before pushing and throwing himself out of Freddy's range and onto one of the grassy land marshes of the swamp. But he looked to see that Freddy had disappeared completely. "Huh? Where did he go?" Toad asked. "He can't have just vanished into thin air! KRUEGER! Show yourself now, asshole!"

"If you insist, you little toady!" Freddy said just before showing up behind Toad in his neutral form and raising his claw glove above his head. Toad spun around after seeing how his shadow loomed over him, gasped and quickly kicked Freddy in the ankles, then, knocking him down and gaining the upper hand, he hopped and stomped on his back, right before pulling his head back and using his tongue to snare his arm and fling him into a tree.

"UNNNNNNHHHHH!" Freddy shouted, and Toad said: "Boo yeah! Who is whose little bitch now, bitch-ass?!" But Freddy teleported over to Toad and slashed him with his glove blade weapons, albeit with Toad seeing him appear in time to jump back enough so he was merely hurt and not killed, and Freddy, after Toad fell down from the wounds and got slashed in some other places by him, screaming and bleeding, told him: "I believe it's you who's my little bitch now, bitch-ass! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Freddy then took hold of Toad's tongue with his non-gloved hand, yanking it out enough so he started to choke Toad with it, right before going: "Look here! I think you've just gotten in a situation where you're real tongue tied! Doesn't that choke you up? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them saw something that surprised them just then, though. Quicksilver, another member of the Brotherhood and one of Toad's teammates, showed up right in the swamp that Freddy and Toad were in, and said: "Hey! Where am I? How the fuck did I get here? I was sleeping in my bed and now I'm in a swamp…TOAD! What are you…HEY! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Quicksilver, help me!" Toad cried out. "This guy is Freddy Krueger, and he's trying to kill me!" "Fine, I'll save you," Quicksilver said as he ran over and snatched Toad from Freddy, plus pummeled Freddy rapidly to knock him down so he could run off with Toad, who made his tongue go back in, now in his hands, "but if either or both of us are killed by that bastard, then I pin the blame on you!" "Well, thanks for saving me, but how was I supposed to know this would happen? We've never seen this son of a bitch before!" Toad told Quicksilver. "No, we haven't. I think we need to, after we wake up, let everyone else know about…HOLY SHIT!"

The last part came from how they were no longer in a swamp, but rather, on a track field. "How the hell did we end up on a fucking track field?" Quicksilver asked. "Why, it was thanks to me!" they both heard Freddy's voice say. Freddy showed up dressed as a track referee, and he then said: "Yeah, I made this go from a swamp for Toad to a track field for you, Quicksilver! It's because of how, I figured, if you entered my nightmare world while asleep after Toad did, it was only fair I give you a nice taste of how I can make anything happen yourself, and with a theme to fit you the way I did a theme to fit Toad before!"

"Toad, don't take this personally…" Quicksilver said. He tossed him aside into the stands of the track field and ran over to land numerous speedy punches and kicks on Freddy. As he did so, Quicksilver was going: "So, you're the track referee, then, are you, Krueger? Made a track field for me and everything? Well, your first report can be this…I won the race against life and death and pummeled the shit outta your ass in the fucking process!" But Freddy teleported back a few feet away from Quicksilver and made his claw glove into a special buzzsaw.

One which dug halfway into the running track of this track field and was grinding toward Quicksilver with its other half only too visible. Freddy then said as he made the buzzsaw he had turned his glove into do this: "A race against life and death, you say? Well, if you think you've won it, think again! You're about to permanently buzz off and learn I'm the one who SAW to it you'd die!" Quicksilver, something of a coward despite his ego, panicked and ran as fast as he was able to away from the buzzsaw, around the track field.

But Freddy continued to make it trail him, manipulating it so speed would vary and it would either be a foot away from him or an inch, obviously to prolong his fun and to torture Quicksilver. Quicksilver was getting increasingly afraid until he was outright going hysterical with terror, and Freddy then said: "You almost won the race against life and death, I'll give you that…" He then made the buzzsaw move forward and catch Quicksilver in the legs, sawing both of them off. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Quicksilver screamed.

Blood flew from the stumps where his legs used to be, and he fell on his face, with Freddy going: "But you tripped at the finish line! Guess you shouldn't have gotten legless before the most important race of your life, eh?" He made the buzzsaw slice the rest of Quicksilver in twain, and then he added in: "You think you've screwed up badly here, Quicksilver? Ha! You don't know the HALF of it! And ain't that such a cutting remark on my part? My power seems to leave your speed in the sawdust, too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Toad, just then, recovered from being tossed into the stands enough so he could stand up, and said: "Damn, I hate the way Quicksilver did that to me, but I suppose…OH, MY GOD!" He saw how Quicksilver had been killed, and then almost puked, though Freddy said: "Oh, and Toad! The one I started all of this with! I certainly hope you don't think I'd forgotten about you! Time to show how I hadn't in a way that'll knock you dead!" He made one of the seats in the stands knock Toad over, then made the walls and seats of the stands start to close on him.

"Your life is closed as of now! This is the word of death's chairman! It's time for me to kill the Toad where he STANDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy gloated. But Toad got luckier than Quicksilver. He woke up just then, screaming like a little girl. "AAAAAAIIIEE!" he yowled, and he then saw Avalanche and Blob come along, the former going: "Toad, what the hell?!" Blob then said: "You just woke us up big time with your screaming!" Toad then said: "I would be sorry, guys, if I didn't have a perfectly good reason for that! Krueger killed Quicksilver and tried to kill me!"

"What the fuck?!" Blob went out. "What are you talking about? Who the hell is Krueger? And what do you mean, he killed…" He and Avalanche suddenly saw Quicksilver's pieces, and let out in unison: "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT…" Avalanche then said: "Quicksilver…oh my God…I never liked him, but…but…" "Same here…" Blob let out, and then he said: "Toad, what happened?" "You tell us every single goddamn detail. You got that?" Avalanche snapped, and an instant later, Toad said: "Of course! You think I wouldn't, the way some fucked up bastard tried to fuck me up and succeeded in doing so to Quicksilver, who ironically saved me beforehand?"

So Toad went into a full explanation to the other two Brotherhood members he was with, and during that time, Freddy had entered into his own, original dreamland again, and was feeling delighted and annoyed at the same time. "I sure am becoming a mixed bag." Freddy said as he at once sat down on his nightmare throne. "I attack Toad and almost kill him, Quicksilver comes at the last moment to save him, then I kill Quicksilver following that and almost finish the job with Toad, only for him to wake up a second before I can deal the fucking fatal blow!"

Freddy then went: "I really don't know what the hell to motherfucking make of this, but it does feel good that I got a third kill. Looks like even Quicksilver couldn't outrun me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He got up and walked over to his orb, right before going: "But beyond all of that shit, I've gotta see where the hell I'm next headed for! Okay, orb, you know what to do!" He picked up the orb, and the orb showed him both his best place to attack next, and who in it he would plague with a nasty nightmare.

"The Monster Rancher universe, and in the dream of Golem, hmmm?" Freddy asked. "I think I know how I'll torment his rocky ass, too, seeing as how it's being made clear to me he's scared shitless of water, otherwise known as aquaphobia! Well, time to travel into that dream, as such, and make it so he's all washed up! Permanently! And it's going to rock when I make it so he's stone dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy made it through the portal and into Golem's dream, and intended to balance how mixed he was right now out by making it so Golem, like Quicksilver and unlike Toad, would be a successful kill.

END OF CHAPTER 7

So, how was this chapter for you? Pretty surprising twist that it starts out as Toad's nightmare, then becomes his AND Quicksilver's, and finally it's Quicksilver who gets killed and Toad who lives through it, huh? Big irony there, especially since Quicksilver can usually outrun most problems while Toad gets knocked about by trouble a lot. I chose to kill Quicksilver over Toad, btw, because Quicksilver is the least likable and least sympathetic member of the Brotherhood in X-Men: Evolution. The other members are multidimensional villains with more to them than just the rottenness, but Quicksilver is just all around rotten and jerky in the worst way, with none of his comic book counterpart's redeeming qualities. Let's not forget that even the other members of the Brotherhood dislike him, so there you go. The Monster Rancher Anime universe Golem is who Freddy is attacking next, by the way, just to make sure there's no confusion. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading it, and please rate and review, everybody!


	8. Chapter 8

The newest addition to this story is here, and it centers around Golem from the Monster Rancher Anime. Like all of my Freddy nightmare scenarios that happen in other universes, the time when it takes place is post-series. So this particular nightmare of Golem's happens a few weeks after the final episode of Monster Rancher's third season. Freddy goes into it and means to see to it he is killed for the second and permanent time, and knowing Golem's fear, as well as how Golem is unfamiliar with and therefore unprepared for him, only makes it worse for Golem and better for Freddy. Can Golem possibly resist or avoid being killed by Freddy long enough to survive, wake up and live another day? You know what the only way to find out is, so read the chapter and, of course, I hope you like it and have fun doing so!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 8-Water Rocks

It had been a few weeks since Moo and everything about him and all his evil was gone for good and vanquished forever. And tonight, in a beautiful hotel that they'd been lucky enough to come across, the goodies were falling asleep after checking in to the hotel which they'd spend a few days in, as they'd decided. It wasn't hard for them to get a spot, either, the way that by this point they were revered as heroes who'd forever vanquished Moo and stopped his evil for good.

However, while this was certainly true and a good thing, and while, as additional good things, Gray Wolf, Nina, Hopper, Naga, Gali, Tama, Datonare, Daton and Granity had recently joined the group, and, even more recently than that, Big Blue had been miraculously restored to life and Granity had become Pixie again, plus the ones who'd recently joined the group were, so very obviously, also in the hotel and allowed a place when the original goodies explained all that needed to be known, things would go from good to potentially deadly in Golem's case.

How so? Golem had, like the others, drifted off to sleep, but he saw that he'd wound up in some kind of area that seemed to be at the end of the forest near a waterfall. He said: "Golem not understand…how did he end up in forest near waterfall when he fell asleep in hotel bed?" It suddenly caught his eyes that, on the ground, in the grass, were the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" Additionally, there was a flowerbed which made up the words: "Three, Four, You Will Lock Your Door!"

Golem turned to see in one of the trees the words: "Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix!" He'd then see in the sky a cloud formation of: "Seven, Eight, You Will Stay Up Late!" He saw the end of the rhyme, ironically, on some rocks near the waterfall, and in the form of: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!" Golem looked about after that and went: "Freddy? Who's that?" "Me, that's who, Golem!" Freddy said as he showed up in front of the stone monster.

"You are Freddy?" Golem asked. "Indeed, I am! Freddy Krueger!" Freddy replied. "I'm here to kill you, Golem!" "How does Krueger know Golem's name, and why are you here to kill me?!" Golem asked, confused. Freddy then said: "Oh, I know all sorts of things, names of what victims I've got or otherwise! And as for killing you? I do it to all kinds of targets, and I'm an equal opportunity murderer, you might say! Now, on to your death!"

"NO!" Golem bellowed, and he punched Freddy hard, knocking him down. "Golem not like to fight, and Golem know fighting is bad, but Golem also know that, in this instance, Golem must fight." He ran over, pulled Freddy up and slammed him to the ground, then said: "Tornado attack!" and nailed Freddy with that attack. After Golem got himself back to his normal state, though, Freddy got up from where he'd been flung into a tree and ran over to slash Golem with a powerful uppercut slash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Golem let out, and Freddy then made him slide across the ground until, ironically, he hit the rocks near the waterfall. "UNNNNNGGGHHH!" Golem shouted. Freddy then told him: "Thought you had me nailed, did you, rockhead? Well, I sure as fuck proved THAT stupid notion wrong real quick! You're looking mighty stoned just now, by the way. Maybe you shouldn't take this shit lying down, because otherwise I'll win by a fucking landslide! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Freddy subsequently made it so that a boat formed under Golem in a way so he was lying in it, then made Golem be strapped to that boat by solid metal straps. "Anyway," Freddy said just as Golem recovered from being dazed due to hitting the rocks which were near where the top of the waterfall was, "I can't understand why anyone would be scared of something as harmless as water when things as dangerous and painful like fire are around, but hey, whatever floats your boat!" He made the boat go onto the start of the waterfall, and Golem saw what had happened in addition to what was fixing to happen.

He opened his eyes wide in fear and shouted: "NO!" And Freddy cackled: "YES!" right before singing: "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!" The boat, after it went over the edge of the waterfall, fell down, taking a screaming Golem with it. Then Freddy made the metal straps disappear and Golem be tossed down away from the boat, towards some tall, sharp rocks Freddy had obviously made be at the bottom of the waterfall. Freddy kept singing: "Throw Golem overboard, listen to him scream!"

While Golem neared the sharp rocks, which were clearly going to impale him and dash him to pieces at the same time if he hit them, plus was increasingly terrified as he was showered with water, Freddy went on with his singing: "And with the way that Golem now must depart, it will happen as these sharp rocks break Golem apart!" But Golem's luck suddenly kicked in and saved him, because Golem woke up just before touching the rocks, and soon was able to see that, albeit soaking wet and injured, he was alive and would survive.

However, his screaming and thrashing had unsurprisingly woken up the other goodies. It resulted in Genki going: "Golem? Are you okay? What's wrong?" "What the fuck is goddamned going on here, Golem?" Tiger asked him. "You woke us all in the middle of the night, dammit!" let loose Gray Wolf. "Guys, give Golem a chance to reply! It looks like he's in fright just now!" Holly pointed out. Golem then stated: "Golem…is scared…Golem nearly…die by Freddy…" "Freddy?" Pixie then asked. "Freddy…Krueger…" Golem managed to squeeze out.

"Who in God's name is Freddy Krueger?" Big Blue asked, and Datonare then told him: "Your guess is as good as mine, Big Blue." "Golem, when you've recovered enough from this to be able to speak of it, please explain to us what happened." Nina said. "Because whatever this is, it's clearly a serious problem." Hare added. "It doesn't take my kind of genius to see that." "Chi, big trouble here, Chi!" Mocchi agreed. "It would have to be, for him to ruin our sleep like that!" Suezo commented. "Suezo, now isn't the time for that sort of talk." Gali pointed out. "Ah, damn! Golem, you're soaking the floor!" Daton exclaimed, seeing water flow from him onto it.

"Golem? All wet?" asked Tama. "We thought you were afraid of water!" Naga stated, to which Golem replied: "Golem…is…Freddy…force him to go in water…Golem explain as soon as…he can…" "Hey! Is Golem wounded?" Hopper asked, pointing out the marks from Freddy's glove blades on his frontal torso. "Golem, we need to get you dried off and treated while you're getting your composure back. We hope you don't mind." Holly let him know. Golem nodded to show he didn't and that he knew it was to help him out after how he'd nearly been killed and had evidence to prove such a fact as that.

Going to the original universe of Freddy Krueger, you can imagine how much ranting and raving was being done by Freddy now that he was back in his original dreamland realm and feeling pissed off that he almost had another kill, but Golem just had to wake up at the last damn second and make it so he failed once more. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FUCKING FAILURE STREAK HAS JUST KICKSTARTED AGAIN!" Freddy exploded. "I ALMOST HAD THAT OVERGROWN TALKING ROCK, AND HE JUST HAD TO GET BLOWN AWAKE IN THE NICK OF TIME TO AVOID HITTING MY SHARP ROCKS!"

He continued his rant by going: "DAMMIT, I SHOULD HAVE JUST CUT HIM INTO ROCK STRIPS WITH A ROCK CUTTER GLOVE! IF I DIDN'T HAVE PLENTY MORE OF MY NEW TARGETS TO GODDAMN GO THE FUCK AFTER, I THINK I'D FLIP OUT TO THE POINT OF LITERALLY EXPLODING! I HATE IT WHEN I FAIL! I WAS SO EAGER AND LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING GOLEM'S DEATH UNDER MY BELT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT!" He gave an exasperated, annoyed and vexed sigh, then went over to his orb.

He picked it up and said: "Orb, in a piss-poor mood though I am right now, I've still got plenty of places to go, and want quite voraciously to goddamn go the fuck after my next target, the way I almost had another kill to enjoy, but lost out at the last moment! God, I hate the way it's almost become a trend for that shit to fucking happen! But never mind that bullshit. I want you to show me both where I'm next headed and the usual passageway to it! So show it to me this fucking instant, all right?" Freddy was shown those things he demanded, and he suddenly didn't feel quite as angry, and far more excited.

"Well, now, I'm going to enter the Digimon universe because the one who's dreaming at night in that universe is my next target. The yellow and white fox femme fatale of a ninja warrior and heroine who is Renamon, specifically. Well, I may not be a fox trap, but that kind of death is going to seem like a luxury option to the bitch before I'm halfway fucking through with her ass! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He made his way through the portal presented to him into Renamon's dream, and we can only know what her fate would be by reading the next of chapters that follows this one.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Did you like this chapter in Freddy's continuing sprees against other, different targets from other universes? I certainly hope that you did, and I equally certainly hope that you'll keep reading this tale of terror. I might not have killed Golem, since he's one of the main cast members of the Monster Rancher Anime and also one of the nicest and most likable, but I sure capitalized on both his fear of water and unpreparedness for Freddy Krueger quite well, indeed. As you've now learned, Freddy is next going to go after Renamon, in the Digimon universe. Will the feisty fox of a femme fatale and heroine be able to survive, or will he see her made into a DEAD-gimon? It will be revealed in the next chapter, but in the meantime, please rate and review, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

It's time for the most recent of chapters to this tale to be put in. As you recall from the previous chapter, Freddy's follow up target after failing to kill Golem is none other than Renamon, who he has gone into the dream of within the Digimon universe. It's about a month after the finale of Digimon Tamers, and a series of events has made it so everyone is back together with their returned Digimon partners, including Ruki with Renamon. It's both a month after the end of Digimon Tamers and a week after Renamon and Ruki have reunited, and little do either of them know that Renamon, on this night, is in danger like she's never been before, and that's saying a lot, given the adventures she's had previously. Can she possibly live through her fight with Freddy Krueger? Read on as so to know!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 9-The Fox And The Horror

Going to the Digimon universe, we see that Renamon was currently in the room she and Ruki slept in each night within Ruki's home. The two had just finished saying good night to one another and had snuggled up in Ruki's bed.

But while Ruki would just sleep, Renamon would be sleeping and fighting for her life, though she obviously didn't know it, nor was she prepared for it like she was for most fights and/or perilous situations. After Renamon's eyes shut and she got into a sound slumber, she saw that she was near some kind of farm.

Renamon said: "What in the name of God? How did I get to a farm of all places? I just fell asleep cuddled up to Ruki in her bed!" But she suddenly saw on the wall of the farmhouse: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" She also saw in the sky, made up by clouds: "Three, Four, You Must Lock That Door!" At her feet, on the ground, she saw words that said: "Five, Six, Hug A Crucifix!" She turned to see, on the fence of one of the chicken coops: "Seven, Eight, You Will Stay Up Late!" She saw on a red barn the words that ended the rhyme: "Nine, Ten, Don't You Sleep Again!"

She turned this way and that, going: "Wait…Freddy? Dammit, of course! Those horror films some of the humans I've been around have watched…Freddy is obviously Freddy Krueger! But how did he get into this universe? From the way I've happened by people who watch such a bunch of shit as those movies, it's clear he's completely fictional and from a different universe! I was not expecting or prepared for this, but I'm obviously in danger, so I'd best improvise!"

Just then, she saw Freddy show up, dressed in a farmer's outfit, but still sporting his signature hat and trademark glove full of razor sharp knives.

"So, you think my movies are a bunch of shit, do you?" asked Freddy caustically. "Well, you're not even gonna be shit once I'm fucking done with your ass, bitch!" "I wouldn't bet on that at all, Krueger." Renamon told him. "No matter how powerful you are in dreamland like I'm now able to tell I'm in, I refuse to be killed by you!" "Too bad, because you're goddamn gonna be, anyway, fox face." Freddy sneered in response.

He tried to slash Renamon with the blades of his glove, but Renamon flipped over Freddy and kicked him in the spine. "UNNNNGGGHH!" Freddy let out, then Renamon landed and spun around to get another power kick in, this time on his face. "OOOOOOOOOF!" Freddy shouted.

Renamon also got an uppercut onto his chin, a kneeing into his balls, a backhand punch across his jaw, an elbowing into his nose and another kneeing onto his chin, plus she, seeing that Freddy's hat had fallen off, brought another elbow down onto the top of his head. She performed her power paw attack on him after that, followed by her diamond storm.

"WHOOOAAAGGH!" Freddy let out as he was sent flying back, but just as Renamon was about to make her next move, the tables were turned on her as an iron trap suddenly appeared and slammed down onto her right foot. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Renamon cried out.

"Nice moves on me there, bitch," Freddy told her as he got back up and picked up his hat, which he promptly put back on, "but as you can see and feel, hand to hand combat is far from my only way of taking on a potential victim! Now you know what it's like to be a fox caught right in an iron trap and made a goddamn goner as a fucking result! Now, since you beat on me so badly, I'm going to return the fucking favor and take my own sweet time with your ass! You foxes like to eat geese, among many other things. Well, let's see what the hell happens when the tables get turned, hmmm?"

He made many demonic grey geese with sharp teeth in their beaks and sharp claws on their feet and wings show up, and said: "Geese of all ages and sorts, I give you the perfect fox to feast on! Foxes eat your kind all the time, so how about you treat this one to a little payback?"

They all went for Renamon, who was paralyzed by the trap Freddy had obviously made capable of paralyzing her, and while the geese ran at, chomped on and clawed away at Renamon, bleeding her in various places, Freddy ran over and slashed her down the chest and belly with his glove's blades, jumping over her and doing the same to her back after that.

Following this, he teleported himself in front of Renamon, a few feet away, and while the foxlike Digimon femme fatale was screaming: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Freddy was singing the following. "Oh, Renamon, the geese will see you gone! And the fox is going down-o! Renamon won't come back ever again, for this is death nightmare town-o!"

He subsequently laughed at his own parody: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" But though Renamon was indeed in such a spot as so that she was headed for death's door, luck turned in her fucking favor.

Before the damage being dealt to her everywhere on her beautiful body could prove fatal or as a mortal wounding, Renamon shot wide awake, and she soon saw that Ruki was lying upon the floor, also awake.

"Renamon?!" Ruki exclaimed: "What the hell is going on here? Have you got any clue how much you were thrashing about? It woke me up and it knocked me right onto my room's floor…OH, MY GOD!"

"Ruki?" Renamon asked. "What happened? I'm sorry if I've knocked you onto the floor and woken you up, but why do you look so horrified all of a sudden? WAIT. I think I can tell…"

Renamon looked at herself, and sure enough, she was laden with wounds, injuries, cuts and damaged, bleeding areas brought on by what Freddy had done to her in that nightmare she'd just had and survived by the skin of her teeth.

She sighed and said: "Okay, Ruki, I can tell these need to be treated and tended to, and that I've got a lot of explaining to do, as well. But since it is a long story, let's get to the bathroom and fix me up, then I'll let you know everything that's just happened."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Though I'm alarmed you're so calm after all that occurred and must have been quite something to cause you this kind of harm." Ruki told her.

"Actually, I'm not calm at all. I'm keeping my level of shock, panic and tenseness under control because I know this is no time to lose it." Renamon corrected.

"Ah, gotcha." Ruki said. "Okay, let's get your injuries and wounded treated, then you are to tell me everything from start to finish. Got that?"

"I sure do." Renamon nodded. So she got out of the bed and they made their way to the bathroom to make it so Renamon would be fixed up and she wouldn't bleed to death, nor would her wounds be infected or anything like that.

Renamon would recover and tell Ruki of her encounter with Freddy, who was currently back in his original dreamland universe.

And boy, was he livid! He thought for sure he would have Renamon killed after the kind of position he put her in.

But her awakening when she did, quite by freak chance and dumb luck more than anything, made sure of it Renamon would live to see another morning, even if she had a lot of harm done to her to deal with and a great deal of explaining things ahead of her.

Freddy's words consisted of: "FUCK THIS NOISE! I can't believe that I fucking failed again! I had that fucking fox bitch dead to rights! LITERALLY, IN FACT! She just had to rob me of my victory by waking up at just the instant before she'd get finished off!"

He stormed over to his throne and sat down in a huff, going: "I WAS SO CLOSE! JUST LIKE I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE WITH ALL THE OTHER KILLS I FAILED! IT'S LUCK AND NOTHING ELSE, I TELL YOU! JUST DUMB, FUCKING LUCK! AND FREAK-ASS CHANCE, TOO! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THOSE THINGS, I WOULD HAVE MADE IT ONE HELL OF A CLEAN SWEEP! DAMN THIS CRAP! SCREW THIS SHIT! But I've still got a lot of victims on my list, so I mustn't lose my cool or blow my top too much. Still, if only that fucking furry femme fatale hadn't gotten so much favor from fortune."

He rose out of his throne and took a hold of his orb, then he said: "My orb, you need to show me where I'm going next and who's going to be the next one I target for death. I don't at all think I need to say more than that."

So the orb did all it had done before, then it showed to Freddy both who he was next going into the dream of and the universe that someone was in.

"I do believe this is going to be quite a bit different from my previous targeting victims in a unique, interesting way." Freddy said. "After all, I'm going into the Ice Age universe, and specifically to the dream of Sid the sloth this time. Guess I'll prove just why the hell sloth is a deadly sin, huh?"

Freddy began to laugh as he entered through the passage given to him from his original dreamland universe to the dream of Sid, and Freddy had the perfect way he'd be attacking Sid, too.

Would Sid be able to survive? It's anyone's guess, Sid's way of surviving anything yet at the same time being such an accident prone idiot notwithstanding. And, in a way, because of that very pair of statuses.

In any event, Freddy was going after the sloth, and he was intending to see to it his failure to kill Renamon was compensated for with making an extinct sloth out of Sid. To find out whether or not he succeeds, you know the routine. Read the next chapter!

END OF CHAPTER 9

Tell me, everyone, how did you feel about this chapter? Yep, I allowed Renamon to live, 'cause let's face it. She's as popular as she is beautiful and as important as she is adept. Not to mention she's the favorite Digimon of many people, myself included, not unlike how Tiger of the Wind is the favorite Monster Rancher character of many people, myself included. So I wasn't going to see her whacked. However, she's certainly got some wounds from Freddy to think about and get treated, plus news of her near death experience is certainly going to spread like quicksilver, and as you also learned, Freddy is next going after Sid in the Ice Age universe. So let's see how that goes down in the chapter that follows this one. Please rate and review, everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, it's time for the next of chapters in this series! As you recall, Freddy had failed to kill off Renamon despite coming close to doing so in his last nightmare in another world, and he made it so that, after he expressed how angry he was over this, he would try and go for being much more successful in killing off Sid in the Ice Age universe. So he's entered into the dream of Sid the sloth in the universe of Ice Age and means to see the poor sloth dead and extinct. Can Sid, even being as seemingly unkillable and resistant to any kind of permanent damage, death or otherwise, as he is possibly survive his encounter with Freddy? Or is he doomed to become Freddy's latest of victims? You will find out by reading this chapter, so read on if you wish to know!

THINGS TO NOTE:

As with all Ice Age fanfics I write, I ignore anything past "Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs". All discounted and discontinuity as far as I'm concerned. And since this chapter takes place after the third Ice Age movie, that means it's meant as a post-series fic.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips

Chapter 10-The Deadly Sin Of Sloth

There had been a lot which had recently gone on in the Ice Age universe. And I mean a whole hell of a lot. For one thing, Diego's old saber pack had, after reuniting with each other as soon as it was found out by Oscar, Lenny and Zeke that Soto had survived his impaling, gotten free and ran off once he got back enough of his strength, gone on a quest to right their wrongs, seeing what a desire for blind revenge had gotten them after rejoining and thinking it through.

And once they had, eventually, managed to right all their wrongs, they bravely made it so they presented themselves to both Diego and his herd, naturally surprising them but also making sure to explain everything to them so they would all know, though Diego knew more of what the four sabers explained than the others for obvious reasons. After a long discussion both with them by the herd and amongst the herd itself, which the herd alternated between, it was accepted they had changed and not always been so insane and revengeful, anyway.

And to the surprise of Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, they were actually offered a place in the herd. The four sabers discussed the matter with each other, then decided to accept said offer. So they were part of the herd from then on. This all happened in the course of four weeks, from Soto's escape from the icicles to him, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke joining the herd. In the next couple of weeks, the now added to herd had pulled off a lot of heroic stunts and had gone on some very interesting adventures, discovering good stuff and intriguing places in the process.

Finally, we go to the present time now, in which, after finding the ideal cavern to spend the night after a long day of being on the move and, in some cases, fighting off various threats, the herd was about to fall asleep and call it a day/night. And it was very late at night by that time, indeed. Little did any of them know, however, that while they were all tired and about to fall fast asleep, one of them was going to be getting a version of sleeping that was much different than the traditional version. And for the worse.

That one of them was none other than Sid the sloth. Although he was initially glad to be getting to sleep, since as per usual, he'd been on the business end of a lot of harm and jokes for pretty much all of the day, Sid would soon wish he was awake to the point of insomnia. Because he soon saw himself in a weird looking room of sorts, one which contained an easel, a canvas, a giant air pump and paint cans that contained paintbrushes. He said: "Hey, where the hell have I gone to just now? I fell asleep in that cavern me and my herd entered for the night!"

He looked this way and that, and added: "And what are all those things? I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life!" He was more confused than ever, even if he was an easy guy to confuse, given his less than bright intellect, but soon saw on one of the walls in red paint the words: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You!" He asked himself: "Freddy? Who the fuck is Freddy?" He also saw, written in green paint on another wall, the words: "Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door!" A third wall sported in brown paint the words: "Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix!" The fourth of the walls had words in grey paint on it that said: "Seven, Eight, Gonna Stay Up Late!" Finally, Sid saw words of orange paint on the canvas itself which said: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again!"

"Hey, now, what was all that about?" Sid asked, standing up from where he'd found he had been sitting after falling asleep and winding up where he currently was. But then he saw an incredibly dark and scary looking figure, and said figure showed itself to be none other than the one and only Freddy Krueger, in an artist's outfit. He said: "Well, hello there, little sloth! If you wanna know who Freddy is, he's me! Freddy Krueger is my name, and killing is my game! You just happen to be my next selected victim and thus the most recent one who gets such an honor as the one of being destroyed by me!"

Sid jumped and screaming in fright, but though he tried to run, Freddy zoomed over so he was in front of him. He then said: "Oh, no. You're not running from me, sloth boy." Sid all of a sudden felt an unexpected burst of courage and aggression, going: "Oh, yeah? Then if I can't run from you, I guess I'll have to fight with you!" He did some flip kicks, jump punches and tackling moves onto Freddy, but though all of them connected, none of them did any good. In fact, while it happened, Freddy just yawned and said: "Wake me when you actually do some damage, will you? Your attacks don't mean shit to me when I'm in your dream, because I control that dream!"

Sid soon ran out of steam and barely managed to land on his feet before he was gasping for breath and trying to get his vitality back, and Freddy then leered: "My turn." He slashed Sid across the belly with his glove blades, making Sid scream: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and causing blood to fly out onto the canvas, Freddy next attacking by leaping behind Sid and also slashing his back with his glove blades, making more blood fly out, but this time onto the floor of the place they were in. "Care for a back scratch, slothful one?" asked Freddy. "Or are you too busy bellyaching about how my blades are way sharper than you are? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Sid tried to fight back, spinning around and landing a backhand punch on Freddy, then an instant later biting down on him and throwing him a few feet away, but once more, no true harm was done. Freddy got up and said: "Nice try, but still no dice! Although I sure as hell am going to be dicing you! Or actually, dilating you…WITH AIR!" He made it so his pump came to him while manipulating the paint cans to slide forward and knock Sid over, saying: "You're about to get CANNED, loser, and this'll also prove I truly am as talented and evil as I'm painted! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He subsequently put the tube connected to the pump into Sid's belly button and began to make the pump cause air to be pushed into him magically, effectively making it so that Sid got inflated like a balloon. He kept doing it while singing: "You put up a fight, but to no avail! Your blood painted my canvas and easel! And now it's time that you felt really pumped!" Soon, Sid's bursting point had been reached, and Sid was more terrified than he'd been before, which was of course saying a lot. Freddy walked over and touched Sid's side with his index finger glove blade, specifically the sharp tip thereof, and this caused poor Sid to explode completely, with the sloth's instantaneous blowing up making it so he didn't even have time to scream.

Freddy finished up his song with: "POP GOES THE WEASEL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then stated: "Sloth is one of the seven deadly sins, it's known. And this time, it was a REALLY deadly sin! HAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" In the real world, the gigantic explosion which Sid's being blown up by Freddy had created made it so his guts, flesh, bones and parts were flying all over the place. They all hit the walls or ground of the cavern, and the loudness of it woke everyone up. "What in the world?" Diego let out, with Manny going: "Did something just fucking explode?"

Everyone looked about, but gasped when they saw pieces, guts, bones, blood splatters and parts galore all over the cave. And they also could, even through their shock, tell who they belonged to. "Oh, no! Holy shit! SID!" cried out Ellie. "What the hell fucking happened to him?" asked Soto. "Your guess is as good as mine!" Oscar replied. "Or any of ours, for that matter!" a comment from Lenny came out as. "Dammit, he can't be dead!" Diego exclaimed. "He may have annoyed us greatly, and gotten into a lot of trouble we had to pull him out of, but he was still our friend and part of us!"

Crash and Eddie moved about to try and see if Sid was actually alive and these were parts of someone else, but unfortunately, they saw it was indeed Sid who'd been killed. "No, no, no!" Crash cried out. "I can't believe Sid's been killed!" "And we don't even fucking know how!" An instant later, Zeke let out: "He was just fine when he fell asleep along with the rest of us, and I'm not picking up any scent of anyone or anything in here at all!" "I can't see anything or anyone in here, either!" Eddie let out. "But something must have happened to him, if he's been blown up as it seems he has!" Manny yelled. "Fuck it, Sid may have pissed us off at times, and he might have been accident prone, but he was an important part of our herd and someone close to us and vice versa all the same! I don't want him to be dead!"

Peaches was going: "None of us do, daddy, but how is this possible? It's like he just, just, just spontaneously exploded while sleeping along with the rest of us!" She was shaking, as well as crying for Sid, much like the others were shedding tears for the now deceased sloth, and at the same time ironically trying to maintain their composure, which she was, too, given the kind of all around dire situation they were now suddenly in. They had not expected they'd be woken in the middle of the night and suddenly be in danger at all, much less in such a way as this, but they all knew they had to find out what happened, how Sid was killed and make it so his death would be avenged, plus make it so no other lives would be claimed by whoever killed him.

Back in his original dreamland, Freddy was cheering about how he'd murdered Sid. "Oh, hell to the yeah! I claimed yet another life! This sure feels a lot better than how lucky Renamon goddamn got when I attacked her in her dream and the way she survived because of it! But hey, at least, since sloths like Sid enjoy sleeping, he can now do so permanently! Ironically because of how he fell asleep on the night that he did at the time that he did in the fucking first place! Truly, that's rich as much as ironic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I mustn't let this shit go to my head too much, even as it feels greater than life, or should I say death, itself!"

Freddy then sat down on his throne to calm himself down and also said after taking a few deep breaths: "As victorious as I feel right now, I've still got plenty more victims to terrorize and I don't want to be thrown off track or miss the fuck out on attacking those victims. So it's best I get down to dreamland again and get to the orb to see who I'm next going to make an attempt on the fucking life of. Time to get the hell up out of this throne, then…" He stood up and walked to the orb, then he picked it up and told it: "Okay, orb, you're needed to make it known to me just who I'm going to enter the nightmare of once again! Show me the victim and show me the way this instant!" The orb obeyed him, and he swiftly discovered who was next.

Freddy chuckled: "So, then. I'm next bound to enter the dream of Rachel Berry in the Glee universe, am I? Guess the bitch is gonna be singing her last of songs and/or dancing her final dance once I've gotten to her. I wonder how much of an impact her permanent absence from the Glee club is going to make? Only one way to find out. Time to get a move on here!" And as always, the portal to the universe he was headed for, in this case the Glee universe, was right there and waiting for him to enter it. So he walked through it and was now good and ready to try and make it so that Rachel's trademark singing voice would be silenced forever. Would it be, or would Rachel live to see another morning and sing another day? Find out in the next one of this story's chapters.

END OF CHAPTER 10

So, how was this chapter for you? Sorry I had to kill Sid off, since he's so popular and funny and all, but let's be honest here. Given the countless times in which he's managed to escape what by all means and rights should have been certain death, and seeing as how he gets knocked around all the time regardless of what's going on at the time, it was only a matter of time before all of that caught up to him and he finally came across the kind of force that would kill even one as seemingly indestructible as he was. So I made things go down this way for the sake of being realistic. Anyway, you now know that the next dream Freddy will be going into will be the one belonging to Rachel Berry. Will he be successful in his attempt to kill her like he was with his attempt to kill Sid? Learn the answer in the next of chapters! Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
